casamiento incorrecto
by anodit
Summary: bueno, este es la primera historia que cuento; se asentua en la epoca de palacios, caballeros y dragones. kikyo se va a casar con naraku e inuyasha con kagome pero que pasa cuando ellos 2 se encuentran? descubranlo aqui. :
1. Chapter 1

Cap1:

En un castillo en el centro del bosque, yacia una princesa con cabello negro como la noche y su piel era mas blanca que la nieve. Tenia puesto un vestido verde bien esponjoso, todo el vestido tenia encajes por todas las partes del vestido y era solamente de tonos verdes. Estaba mirando hacia el bosque, estaba llorando; en sus delicadas manos tenia una cajita de música. Aun que no lo crean, esta bella joven estaba comprometida, y nada menos con el hijo del conde del norte; naraku. Se preguntaran porque alguien que se va a casar pueda estar llorando pues, ella no lo amaba, solo era un arreglo de sus padres gracias a su terquedad de aun no querer casarse; ella aun no había encontrado el amor verdadero, pero sus padres no creían en el amor erdadero asi que la comprometieron con naraku.

"devi haber escogido pronto" se decía.

De pronto, alguien entro a su habitación: "como estas, mi querida kikyo?" decía naraku dándole una sonrisa.

"eso no te importa" decía kikyo fríamente

"oh vamos, esa es la manera de tratar a tu futuro esposo? Deveriamos mejor llevarnos bien" dijo mientras le agarraba por la cintura "a propocito, te ves hermosa en ese vestido verde que tienes, representa tu reino" luego dejo salir una pequeña carcajada.

"¡sueltame naraku, que nos vallamos a casar no significa que te quiera!" grito kikyo soltandose de naraku.

"vas a ser mia kikyo, y nos vamos a casar asi que mejo te vas acostumbrando" dijo el antes de irse.

hola, bueno este es el primer cap de mi historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2.

En otra parte, cerca de los territorios del oeste, se podía divisar a un joven de cabellos plateados con una chica abrazandolo, la chica tenia el cabello negro hasta la cintura, tenia puesto un enorme vestido amarillo con mangas hasta los codos. El chico de cabellos plateados estaba en un terno negro, tenia orejas de perro.

"pronto nos vamos a casar inuyasha", decía la chica que estaba a su lado. "¿uh?¿en que piensas?"

"en nada kagome es solo que…"

"que aun no llego a tu corazón ¿verdad?" decía kagome mientras trataba de no llorar.

"te quiero kagome pero, no como tu me quieres a mi" dijo inuyasha mientras trataba de no verla a los ojos.

"por que no me das una oportunidad, inuyasha"

Inuyasha volteo a verla con enojo y dice" ¡hay kagome ya hablamos de esto! ¡nos vamos a casar no! ¡no hagas preguntas estúpidas si nos casamos es porque no te quiero ver sufrir y que estes feliz!"

"¡no me grites perro! ¡Usuwari usuwari usuwari!" grito kagome a punto ya de irse.

"agh kagome no hagas eso ¡duele!" gritaba inuyasha en el piso adolorido.

"para el dia de nuestra boda prométeme que vas a tratar lo posible para quererme si?" dijo kagome mirando a otro lado "¡adios!"

Kagome se fue corriendo hacia su habitación dejando a inuyasha en su cuarto viendo al horizonte para des pues irse a su cama y relajarse.

"inuyasha que paso?" preguntaba el mejor amigo del plateado, miroku.

"a veces te envidio miroku, quisiera amar a kagome pero no es de lo mas fácil como yo pensaba" decía inuyasha mirando a su amigo.

"el amor no lo puedes controlar inuyasha"

"esque ella me ama miroku, no puedo dejar que sufra por que su amor no será devuelto simplemente no puedo" decía inuyasha golpeando el suelo.

"inuyasha, ´¿a quien amas en realidad? No puede ser que no halla una razón para esto" decía miroku mientras sospechaba de quien podría estar enamorado inuyasha.

"ese es el caso, aun no amo a nadie" decía inuyasha mirando de nuevo por el balcón.

"entonces intenta amar a la señorita kagome" decía miroku.

"esta bien, lo intentare pero, espero lograrlo." Decía inuyasha.

"me alegro poder ayudarte mi buen amigo, adiós porque sango me espera para que la lleve a comer algo." Decía miroku dejando a inuyasha en un profundo sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3:

Estando ya cerca el festival de las flores de cerezo; los padres de kikyo y naraku escojieron una oportunidad para que los dos se lleven mejor:

"hay kaede no puedo creer que me tendre que casar con el" decía kikyo alistándose para ir a desayunar

"kikyo hermanita, tu misma te has metido en esto ya que no querias escoger prometido antes" decía una mujer de 25 años ayudándole a kikyo a elegir que vestido usar. "y ese no" dijo.

"ay pero esque aun no e encontrado alguien a quien amar" dijo kikyo tratando de encontrar uno sin muchos bobs, volúmenes, o que al final no este esponjado.(vestidos).

"esta bien pero ya no hay marcha atrás kikyo, deves de casarte con el asi también formamos una alianza con el reino de la parte oscura" decía kaede mientras ayudaba a kikyo a buscar un vestido. "ten, pruébate este a ver que tal te queda" dijo tomando un vestido (como el de bella en el de la bella y la bestia) de color rosado.

"esta bien, pero sabes que no me gustan los esponjados" dijo kikyo entrando al baño."y,¿Qué tal me queda?" dijo dándose una vuelta.

"presioso hermanita, solo te añadimos esto y estaras lista" dijo colocándole un lazo en su cuello.

"entonces que esperamos que tengo hambre kaede" dijo sonriéndole para bajar.

"oh no yo tengo que ir a visitar a totosai kikyo; tu ya sabes el siempre me espera no se que haría sin el" dijo kaede sonrojándose un poco.

"creo entenderte kaede" dijo kikyo "a veces te envidio, hermana mayor" dijo kikyo para salir con una sonrisa falsa.

Cuando kikyo bajo, no se esperaba ver a sus padres hablando con naraku.

"ah kikyo, ven siéntate" dijo este con una sonrisa.

"que rayos esta pasaando aqui" dijo

"kikoy compórtate tenemos invitados si" dijo su madre susurandole. "lo lamento naraku por el comportamiento de mi hija"

"oh no se preocupe señora" dijo este" mejor dígale de que estábamos hablando" dijo naraku viendo a kikyo sentarse a un extremo de la mesa.

"de que cosa estaban hablando, mama?" pregunto kikyo mientras le mandaba una mirada acusadora a naraku.

"kiyko, sus padres y nosotros hemos decidido que vallan al festival juntos como a ti te encanta ir a los festivales pero, naraku me decía que no podrá ir a si que tu tampoco vas a ir" dijo su madre.

"¡pero mama eso no es justo! ¡porque si el no va porque yo tampoco tengo que ir!" grito kikyo levantándose de la mesa e llendose a su habitación.

"kikyo, ¡kikyo vuelve!" grito su madre.

"para mi salio perfectamente" dijo naraku

"creo que si"

"que esta pasando susuki, porque kikyo se fue"

"oh esposo mio, kikyo quiere ir a ese festival y le dije que no" dijo la mujer abrasando a su esposo.

"pues que valla yo no veo el porque no, ¿quizás para que no te estreses que valla con kaede y totosai si susuki?" dijo el padre de kikyo, quien era su mejor amigo.

"esta bien cariño" dijo su madre "em naraku, ¿no te importaría que kikyo valla a ese festival no?"

"no, claro que no señora pero me hubiera gustado acompañarla." Decía naraku con una sonrisa falsa.

"genial, entonces ire a desirle a kikyo" dijo susuki corriendo a la habitación de su hija.

"yo me voy a trabajar querida, adiós naraku" dijo el padre saliendo de la casa.

"adiós señor" dijo naraku mientras que también iba a salir.

En la habitación de kikyo:

"no es justo" decía kikyo mientras miraba por su balcón. Alguien toca y va a abrir la puerta.

"kikyo, hable con tu padre y dijo que si" dijo su madre.

"si…" kikyo se paralizo.

"kikyo te pasa algo? hablame" decía su madre con un poco de miedo

"si…¡SI VOY A IR! XD XD XD donde esta papa, devo a gradecerle" decía kikyo.

"un momento jovencita aun no termino, vas a ir pero con una condición: kaede y totosai te van a acompañar; y si no te agrada la idea no vas"

"esta bien, creo" decía kikyo.

"bueno, ahora mejor me voy, y tu debes decidir que vestido se pondrán mañana, adios"

"adiós mama" decía kikyo mientras que rebuscaba en su guarda ropa, "este me servirá, aunque sea un kimono pero es muy bonito además que, no deven saber que soy una princesa jiji" decía.

en casa de inuyasha:

"inu amor, que dices si vamos mañana a ese festival eh?" decia kagome dandole un abrazo a inuyasha.

"MAÑANA? " decia inuyasha mientras que kagome le ponia una de esas caras de_ no me contradigas._

_"si mañana, seriamos una de las mas bonitas parejas inu." _decia kagome mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

"esta bien kagoem, pero no deven saber que somos principes o podria pasar algo malo" dijo inuyasha.

"lo que tu digas, mi pequeño inu" dijo kagome antes de irse."adios, asi, debes de utilizar un kimono inuyasha."

"esta bien, pero no va ser uno tradicional" dijo inuyasha antes de quedarse dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap4: en el festival (que ya había comenzado jiji)

Con kikyo:

"kikyo no te separes mucho si?" decía kaede mientras buscaba a totosai.

"descuida kaede- one-san, ya no soy una bebe " decía kikyo mientras trataba de buscar algo para divertirse.

"se que ya no eres una niña pero no quiero que te pase nada malo si, comprendeme" decía kaede cuando: "ah, ¡totosai! ¡por aquí!"decía mientras agitaba una mano para que totosai las encuentre.

"hola amor" dijo este dándole un beso a kaede. "oh, hola kikyo, bonito kimono" decía dándole una sonrisa.

"gracias totosai, ves kaede, te dije que este kimono de blanco y rojo estaría bien, me hace ver que no soy una princesita" decía kikyo.

"esta muy bonito pero no quiero que alguien venga y luego decidas no casarte con naraku." Decía esta con un tono bien firme.

"no hermanita, eso si seria un milagro pero que no se cumpliria" decía kikyo mientras se dirigía a un juego . "adiós kaede, totosai; luego nos encontramos aquí. "

"kikyo espera" pero kikyo no llego a escuchar a kaede

"calmate amor, recuerda que puede valerse por si sola." Decía totosai para confortar a kaede. "ahora mejor buscamos en que podríamos divertirnos."

"esta bien totosai" decía kaede.

Con inuyasha y kagome:

"inuyasha te ves bien chulo amor!" decía kagome mientras agitaba las orejas de inuyasha.

"bah! No es para tanto kagome" decía inuyasha mientras se safaba de kagome.

"vamos inu, es enserio lo que dije." Decía esta. "ahora dime: ¿Cómo me veo?" dijo mientras se daba una vuelta, se había puesto un kimono rojo con algonos bordados de tipo naturaleza y un cinturón de color naranja.

"te ves bien, kagome" dijo este con tono aburrido. "ahora nos podemos ir llendo, de seguro miroku y sango nos deven estar esperando"

"esta bien, mi pequeño inuyasha." Decía esta mientras le agarraba del brazo.

En el festival:

"um… ahora que me zafe de kaede que hago? " se preguntaba kikyo mientras caminaba en medio de la multitud cuando de pronto:

Se choco con algien haciendo caer todo el helado de esa persona en la primera parte de su kimono"agh! Mira por donde caminas niña!" gritaba mientras trataba de quitarse el helado.

"mira tu por donde caminas" decía esta viendo todo su helado derramado en el kimono de kikyo. "ahora me vas a tener que comprar otro helado."

"yo! Mira que le has hecho a mi kimono." Decía kikyo mientras veía la gran manca en su kimono.

"pues no deviste ponerte en mi camino" dijo esto se fue.

"espera no te val-" pero no termino porque kagome ya se había ido.

"oh no, ahora que hare" decía kikyo.

"niña, niña por aqui"

"uh? Quien es usted?"

"vendo kimonos de todos los colores y vi lo que sucedió, lo lamento mucho por ti querida."

"no se moleste, noble anciana, en mi casa ya me las arreglare para buscar una excusa"dicho esto kikyo se iba a ir pero la señora la detuvo.

"niña, me complace mucho tu honor y tu inocencia; ven te voy a regalar un vestido; el que quieras" decía la señora mientras la invitaba a pasar.

"oh muchas gracias señora pero no tengo mucho dinero como para comprarme kimono."

"oh no importa niña, ven por que no te puebras este?" dijo la señora dándole a kikyo un kimono azul con bordados blancos.

"y el cinturón?" pregunto kikyo.

"oh ahorita te lo paso mientras tanto ve pruebatelo"decía la señora.

Cuando kikyo se había terminado de poner el kimono la señora le dio un cinturón color blanco que no era tan enorme. Al terminar todo kikyo salio con el kimono puesto.

"oh te ves hermosa niña, ahora vete a jugar algo"

"espere señora debo de pagarle, mire soy la princesa kikyo, la princesa de los bosques del norte y esta es mi aldea; voy a enviar a alguien para que venga a pagarle por el kimono cuando regrece a casa si?"

"esta bien, su alteza" dijo la señora arrodillándose.

"oh no por favor solo digame kikyo" y luego se fue, mando una paloma mensagera al palacio y como lo prometio envio a alguien para que le pagara a la señora.

Luego de que esto pasara kikyo empezaba a retomar su búsqueda de un juego divertido.

"ai, no puede ser que no halla nada divertido que hacer" decía kikyo mientras buscaba algo para divertirse. ¬¬ hasta que encontró un juego donde ganas algo, lo único que ella tenia que hacer es apostar algo con otro oponente y que los 2 compitan por lo que el otro aposto; la competencia se trataba de coger un arco con tres flechas para cada uno y tirarle a los monstros que salía.

"vamos den sus apuestas, ¿usted señorita como se llama?" decía el vendedor a kikyo.

"mi nombre es kikyo, señor y apuesto esto" dijo esta entregándole al señor un collar de flores.

"buau señorita, y usted niña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto el señor mientras inspeccionaba el collar.

"mi nombre es kagome, señor y apuesto esto" dijo esto y le dio al señor un labial.

"bueno señoras y señores aquí están nuestras 2 competidoras, kikyo y kagome" decía mientras les daba a cada una 3 flechas y un arco.

"kagome, kagome que haces ahí?" preguntaba inuyasha saliendo de la multitud.

"descuida mi pequeño inu, no tardare mucho en derrotar a esta chica para vengar a mi helado." dijo esta mientras sostenia el arco.

"eso es lo que tu piensas niña" dijo kikyo con una sonrisa.

"empiecen en 3…2…¡1!"

Rápidamente kikyo le tiro a los tres monstros que salieron primero mientras que kagome le tiro solo uno.

"¡Y LA GANADORA ES KIKYO!" gritaba el referi mientras alzaba el brazo de kikyo. "toma el labial y tu collar, kikyo, son todo tuyos" dijo antes de dejarla ir.

"eh, kagome no me digas que apostaste el labial que te regale" preguntaba inuyasha.

"eh, eh, eh…esque no tenia otra cosa mas inu." Decía kagome triste. "lo siento."

"lo lamento por oir su conversación pero escuche que este labial significa mucho para usted, no señor?" decía kikyo tan cordial mientras mostraba el labial.

"bueno se lo regale a mi prometida en el dia de su cumpleaños pero no importa mucho asi que quedeselo, señorita ki…" decía inuyasha mientras trataba de recordar como se llamaba.

"kikyo, señor" decía. "tenga, yo no utilizo mucho maquillaje que digamos asi que se le puede quedar." Decia mientras le entregaba el collar a kagome.

"gra-gracias kikyo" decía este sonrojándose, 'que bonita es' pensaba. 'que malo que no es una princesa para no estar comprometido con kagome'

"adios" decía kikyo antes dde irse.

Luego de un tiempo, kikyo e inuyasha tomaron caminos separados, kagome ya se quería ir porque estaba cansada pero inuyasha no, asi que kagome se fue dejando a inuyasha solo en el festival. Kikyo se había ido a una laguna cercana para descansar un rato, cerca de esa laguna habían arboles de cerezo; era muy hermoso. De pronto, inuyasha salio con los brazos en su nuca del festival, para luego encontrarse a una kikyo sentada al pie de la laguna peinándose su cabello con sus dedos,

"ah! Lo siento señorita esque no la vi aquí em…" decía inuyasha sonrojado.

"quien te dio permiso para entrar aquí! Este es un lugar pribado"

"quien lo dice"

"yo, y no puedes estar aqui"

"me puedo quedar aquí por un tiempo?"

"esta bien" termino de decir kikyo mientras se recostaba en un árbol.

Inuyasha se recostó en el mismo árbol. "y… tu vives cerca de aquí?"

"si y donde esta su prometida kagome um?" dijo kikyo tratando de que se valla.

"kagome? A ella…ya se fue y usted señorita tiene prometido?" pregunto inuyasha.

"para que quiere usted saber, yo solo pregunte si ella estaba aquí o no; no quiero que alguien mas entre a mi jardin"

"entonces quiere usted que solo estemos nosotros dos?" preguntaba inuyasha con tono seductor.

"no yo ya estoy comprometida, señor" dijo kikyo para safarse de inuyasha. 'y este quien se cree? El ya esta comprometido, no deveria seducir a las personas asi aunque…sea lindo'

"asi que ya estas comprometida." Dijo este con tono triste 'no es justo, me hubiera podido casar con ella'

"y cual es su nombre señor?" pregunto kikyo para romper el silencio.

"mi nombre es inuyasha, kikyo " dijo este.

"" bueno inuyasha, que te parece si nos encontramos mañana aquí a la misma hora um?" pregunto kikyo.

"esta bien, pero em… quisiera darte esto" dijo este mientas que le daba a kikyo el labial que le había dado a kagome.

"oh no lo puedo aceptar inuyasha, es de tu prometida y-"

"pero estoy seguro que tu lo vas a cuidar mejor, kikyo" dijo este mientras ponía una mirada de perrito.

"esta bien inuyasha."

"asi, kikyo, quien es tu prometido? Es de aquí o de los condados del oeste?" pregunto inuyasha.

"no el es… el es mi peor pesadilla" dijo kikyo arrodillándose de nuevo.

"porque?, lo amas?" pregunto inuyasha.

"no… pero tengo que casarme con el ese es mi deber…el es el príncipe de los condados del sur y casándome con el mi reino y el suyo podrían formar una alianza" dijo kikyo sin darse cuenta de que acaba de decirle a inuyasha que es una princesa.

"kikyo eres una…princesa?" preguntaba inuyasha 'si es una princesa podríamos casarnos'

"eh? Quien te dijo que-" 'oh no, le dije que tengo un reino…hay que tonta soy!' "bueno, en verdad si soy una princesa, soy la princesa de los bosques del norte, tengo a mi cargo todo el norte y no devo de defraudar a mi pueblo por eso me comprometieron con el."

"kikyo… sabes quien soy yo?" pregunto.

"eres inuyasha, uno de los habitantes del condado del oeste."

"no kikyo yo soy el príncipe del condado del oeste y kagome es la princesa de las regiones del este" dijo este mientras la abrazaba. "eres muy hermosa, kikyo"

"inuyasha" kikyo estaba empezándose a fundir en sus brazos 'oh no! Que estoy haciendo! Si kagome se entera podría desatar una batalla con las regiones del este.' "inuyasha, mejor vámonos, kagome te debe estar esperando y a mi me debe de estar esperando naraku en mi palacio"

"no… quedemonos aquí, no deven de estar tan preocupados"

"inuyasha tu ya estas comprometido y yo también "

"pero yo no amo a kagome! Todo el tiempo e esperado a la persona correcta y esa persona eres tu kikyo"


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

"inuyasha…entonces tu no te vas a casar con kagome porque la amas?" preguntaba esta.

"si kikyo, yo no me caso con kagome por amor, es porque ella me a querido desde que me conocio y me pidió que le diera una oportunidad pero; no la amo y nunca e amado a alguien en mi vida hasta hoy" decía inuyasha con los ojos iluminados y una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

"que quieres decir cuando dices que soy yo a quien tanto esperaste? ¿Qué me quieres a mi y a nadie mas?" preguntaba kikyo con interrogación.

"si querida kikyo, tu sonrisa es muy hermosa y eres muy bondadosa, pareces tan frágil como cristal pero eres tan fuerte, quizás aun mas que yo ji, me encanta tu angelical voz y, bueno, se que esta no es una bonita forma de cortejar o alagar a una dama como tu pero; te quiero pedir que me permitas estar a tu lado, protegerte, amarte…" Decía el plateado al mismo tiempo que se fundían en un tierno abrazo; kikyo estaba en shock pero tenia miedo por lo que vendría a decirle. En un sigiloso movimiento inuyasha la atrapo contra un árbol. "kikyo, hasme el favor de de casar-"

"NO!" grito kikyo saliendo de su atrapo. "no inuyasha, kagome te quiere, hasta tu mismo lo sabes y me pides que este contigo mientras que ella podría estar llorando desesperadamente…no lo puedo permitir…¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ALGUIEN SUFRA POR MI CULPA!" kikyo decía mientras estaba a punto de caer en ríos de lagrimas. "si estoy contigo podría traer a mi reino una lucha contra las regiones del este y los condados del sur…no podría ver a mi futuro pueblo morir de a poco."

"kikyo…" inuyasha se aferro de nuevo a ella y empujándola mas a el. "te amo" y después le dio un beso sin dejarla ir.

"inu…yasha…mnm…para…" pero este no obedecia haciendo que kikyo de un leve respiro.

Después de un tiempito, kikyo se dejo llevar y los 2 disfrutaron del beso. Pero pararon cuando kikyo se acordó que kaede y totosai la deverian estar buscando."inu, tengo que irme; vine con mi hermana mayor; kaede one-san." Dijo kikyo mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

"inu? Jaja, creo que la hermosa dama kikyo disfruto el beso y que me a tomado cariño también no? Pero, aun no me has dado una respuesta…kikyo, se mi esposa"

Kikyo se había quedado en shock pero, en rspuesta le dio otro beso; inuyasha se había quedado varado por un momento pero después los dos luchaban por el poder de dominar, y alfinal, inuyasha gano.

Luego de un rato, tomaron un tiempo para respirar. "kikyo, te puedo acompañar a casa?"

"por supues-"

"KIKYO! EN DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS! TE HEMOS ESTADO BUSCANDO POR TODO EL FESTIBAL!"

"UH?"

"kaede tranquilízate estoy bien, mira, el es inuyasha y me voy a casar con el" decía kikyo de lo mas tranquila mientras inuyasha se levantaba del árbol donde estaba medio recostado.

Lo lamento por haberlo subido tan tarde, sino que tenia semana de exámenes. Pero para el próximo lo subiré mas pronto.

COMO CREEN QUE TERMINARA? COMO VA A REACCIONAR NARAKU CONTRA ESTO? Y POR QUE TE PREGUNTO TODO ESTO?

DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD!

Inu: mas rewiews para que la historia continue y que pueda tener un final que nunca tuve!

Kikyo: si por fa.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6

Kaede tenia una impresión de shock antes de que totosai le llamaba por su nombre: "kaede?...kaede que pasa?" voltea "quien eres tu?" pregunto señalando a inuyasha.

"mi nombre es inuyasha y quien eres tu?" dijo inuyasha ya estando parado.

"mi nombre es totosai y…KIKYO?" totosai corrió hasta kikyo y le tomo de las dos manos: "KIKYO EN DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS! DIJIMOS QUE NO TE ALEJARAS MUCHO Y TE ENCONTRAMOS CON UN CHICO DESCONOCIDO Y CON OTRO KIMONO?" gritaba totosai mientras kikyo trataba de calmarlo pero no pudo: "aah..(suspiro) creo que nunca te evimos dejar que andes por allí sola." Decía este mientras tenia la cabeza abajo.

"y a este que le sucede?" decía inuyasha mientras lo miraba sorprendido.

Kaede despertando de su shock dijo: "kikyo…" "DE ESTO ES DE LO QUE TE ADVERTIA! YO YA TE CONOSCO Y SUPUSE QUE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO ALGUIEN VENDRIA A TI Y DECIDIRIAS NO CASARTE CON NARAKU!" decía mientras estallaba en llamas.

"ka-kaede-chan per- perdo-perdoname!" decía una timida kikyo con una sonrisa.

"kaede-cha…cal-calmate si, a-amor?" decía totosai mientras motraba una sonrisa

-que tenebrosa…como a alguien le puede gustar alguien tan tenebrosa?- pensaba inuyasha mientras se escondia detrás de kikyo.

"ahh…(suspiro) que hare contigo hermanita?" decía kaede toda frustrada. "bueno, kikyo…HAAAAYYYYY A QUIEN ENGAÑO? NO ME PUEDO ENOJAR CON MI MAS QUERIDA Y UNICA HERMANITA PEQUEÑA!" decía mientras que abrazaba a kikyo dejando a un inuyasha confuso.

"que acaba de pasar?"

"veras inuyasha, kaede y kikyo han sido inseparables desde que kikyo nacio; aunque kaede le regañe y le grite la quiere y solo se procupa por ella y su seguridad…es por eso que es muuuyy sobreprotectora con ella y yo; jaja no deja que ninguna chica se me hacerque."

"y no te disgusta?"

"disgusatarme? Es por esa razón que me enamore de ella, se preocupa por los que quiere por eso es sobreprotectora…esa es la razón porque la quiero tanto"

La razón por la que quieres tanto a alguien…-me pregunto porque kagome me querra tanto? Bueno, ahora tengo a kikyo y estoy mas feliz que nunca.

"kaede one-chan, puedo casarme con inuyasha?" preguntaba kikyo.

"por mi esta bien pero debes de preguntarle a mama y a papa primero no crees?"

"cuando llegemos a casa les pregunto pero, GRACIAS KAEDE ONE-CHAN! ERES LA MEJOR HERMANA MAYOR QUE EH TENIDO EN TODA MI VIDA!"

"asi, kikyo donde esta tu kimono anterior?" pregunto totosai arruinando el momento pero, después de lo que dijo inuyasha le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

"veras…iba buscando algo en que divertirme y choque con alguien que me arruino mi kimono con un helado y pues, una anciana que vendia kimonois me regalo uno porque ella vio todo y la chica no se disculpo, también que hullo. Escondi mi kimono detrás de este árbol."

"que cobarde…pero lo bueno esque alguien tan amable te regalara ese hermoso kimono."

"y kikyo quien era ella?" preguntaba kaede.

"bueno veras kaede-chan…inuyasha…también esta comprometido-"

""

Todos estaban felices, kikyo y inuyasha se dieron un beso frente a los 2 con la aprobación de kaede y también de totosai; pero había un gran lio al llegar a casa:

"en donde rayos esta? Porque se demora tanto?"

"calmate naraku por favor; de seguro ya están llegando" decía la madre de kikyo.

"naraku; creo que ya deverias irte a tu palacio para que descanses"

"lo siento, señor pero, no me voy de aquí hasta que no vea a kikyo entrar por esa puerta"

Y después de decir esa oración, kaede, totosai, kikyo e inuyasha entran. "perdón por llegar tarde.."


End file.
